Le monde à travers ses yeux
by aroishot
Summary: Il est très grand, très fort. Elle est toute petite, toute frêle. Pourtant, parce qu'elle a un pouvoir et lui non, elle a toujours été le bourreau et lui la victime. Mais que se passerait-il s'il voyait enfin le monde à travers les yeux de Jane ? One shot !


Félix Volturi était un homme très grand et très musclé, une vraie montagne. Avec Santiago, il était le plus grand et le plus fort de tous les Volturi, et peut-être même de tous les vampires ? Même Emmett Cullen aurait du mal à rivaliser contre lui. Bien qu'il soit dépourvu de pouvoir, sa carrure en imposait suffisamment pour dissuader les gens, humains ou vampires, de s'attaquer à lui. Même au sein des Volturi, les autres gardes, bien que certains aient des pouvoirs, évitaient de lui chercher des noises. Bien entendu, parce qu'ils faisaient partie de la garde royale et parce que Félix était un bon vivant (même s'il était mort), ses collègues se battaient parfois contre lui mais c'était soit pour s'entrainer, soit pour s'amuser. Et à chaque fois, Félix gagnait ! Mais, parmi tous les gardes, il y avait pourtant une exception, un vampire doté d'un pouvoir redoutable et qui n'hésitait pas à s'attaquer à Félix, peu importait la raison. Parce qu'il faisait beau, parce qu'il pleuvait, parce qu'on était lundi, parce qu'on était mardi, parce que c'était le matin, parce que c'était le soir… Une vraie terreur ! Un tyran qui terrorisait la totalité des Volturi ! Seuls deux vampires au monde appréciaient de se retrouver aux côtés de ce garde effroyable : il s'agissait d'Aro, intéressé par son pouvoir et d'Alec car, après tout, même si ce garde faisait trembler le monde entier, elle n'en restait pas moins sa sœur jumelle Jane et elle s'était toujours montrée douce avec lui.

Oui, cette terreur était une fille ! Une toute petite fille, une fillette même ! Elle n'atteignait même pas le mètre cinquante, n'avait aucune forme féminine et était toute mince. Elle devait peser à tout casser trente kilos ! Alors comment un géant comme Félix pouvait-il trembler devant une fillette comme Jane ? Tout simplement parce que Jane avait le pouvoir de faire subir de terribles douleurs à sa victime, qui s'avérait être très souvent Félix (trop souvent même, selon lui). Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi Jane l'attaquait aussi souvent. Dès qu'il était arrivé et qu'il l'avait rencontré, elle l'avait attaqué. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Il lui semblait qu'il lui avait juste sourit, mais pas un sourire malsain, un sourire bienveillant. Comme un adulte lorsqu'il voit une petite fille innocente. Surtout que Jane ressemblait vraiment à un ange, alors qu'elle était en réalité un démon. Contrairement à Félix qui, sous ses apparences de gros dur, gardait une âme d'enfant.

Aussi, la réaction du nouveau garde qu'entrainait Félix ce jour-là, n'était, somme toute, pas illogique. Il ignorait simplement le pouvoir de Jane, mais celle-ci prit soin de combler cette lacune immédiatement. En effet, Pedro avait été transformé en vampire il y a deux jours et s'était réveillé le matin même. Il avait été conduit auprès d'Aro qui avait été déçu de constater que cette nouvelle recrue était dépourvue de pouvoir. Toutefois, un membre de plus à sa garde non-permanente était toujours utile. Voilà pourquoi il ordonna à Félix de l'entrainer sans plus attendre. Pedro suivit donc Félix dans la salle d'entrainement et s'inquiétait déjà par avance de leurs futurs combats. Il mesurait un mètre soixante-quinze, soit presque vingt-cinq centimètres de moins que Félix. Quant à sa carrure, Félix devait bien faire le double de lui. Pedro déglutit : il allait en baver. Mais, contrairement à ses craintes et bien que Félix parvenait à le mettre à terre d'une seule main, la montagne de muscles s'avéra être un bon instructeur. Il riait certes en voyant les tentatives pathétiques de Pedro pour le mettre à terre mais cet amusement n'était pas malsain. C'était un rire comme celui d'un père qui joue à la bagarre avec son fils de trois ans. Un rire tendre. Pedro se sentit donc rapidement à l'aise face au colosse et l'apprécia rapidement. Quelques heures plus tard, voyant que son élève était complètement épuisé, Félix décida de lui accorder une petite pause. C'est à ce moment-là que Jane choisit pour entrer dans la salle. Félix frissonna immédiatement, sous le regard étonné de Pedro. Il regarda de plus près la fillette : blonde, petite, frêle et l'air innocent… Quoique ses yeux semblaient très durs et son visage un peu fermé. Mais rien de quoi faire trembler le colosse, du point de vue de Pedro. Avait-il oublié de l'emmener au parc d'attractions et la petite allait-elle faire une crise ? Etait-ce sa petite sœur ? Allait-elle dire à ses parents que Félix avait fait le mur hier soir ? Mais Jane n'était pas la sœur de Félix et n'avait jamais émis le souhait d'aller au parc d'attractions. A la place, elle ordonna sèchement à Félix de la suivre, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Cette scène sembla tellement anormale à Pedro, vampire depuis trop peu de temps, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de réagir :

« Je ne comprends pas Monsieur Félix. Pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi ? Ce n'est qu'une sale gamine qui mérite une bonne fessée alors que vous êtes un adulte, ma foi, avec une carrure impressionnante. Est-ce que cette garce vous fait chanter en vous menaçant de détruire votre stock de magazines pornos ? »

Félix en resta pantois. La réaction de Pedro l'avait laissé bouche bée. Ce type était inconscient ou quoi ? Jane, en revanche, se reprit plus rapidement de la surprise et se chargea d'inculquer à la malheureuse jeune recrue la différence entre la cape grise que portait Félix et sa cape noire à elle. Pour cela, point de discours inutile. Un seul mot « Souffrance », accompagné de cris abominables définissant parfaitement ce terme. Félix se sentit désolé pour sa nouvelle recrue. Il aurait dû penser à le prévenir pour Jane. D'un autre côté, il fallait être fou pour parler ainsi à Jane. Pedro s'était comporté envers Jane comme si elle était une enfant qui méritait la fessée. Pourtant, quand Jane passa près de Félix après avoir torturé Pedro, le colosse se rendit compte de quelque chose d'évident auquel il n'avait jamais pensé. Ou plutôt, quelque chose d'évident qu'il avait complètement oubliée. Que Jane lui avait faite oublier ! Jane avait le corps d'une enfant ! Cette constatation fut un véritable choc pour Félix. Pourtant, il le savait mais… bizarrement, il l'avait oublié. Il faut dire que dès le départ, Jane s'était imposée comme le bourreau des Volturi. Aussi avait-il oublié sa toute petite taille, son corps si frêle, la blondeur de ses cheveux. Tout cela avait été quasiment immédiatement remplacé par la terreur qu'elle inspirait à tout le monde vampirique. Félix se sentit mal à l'aise. Qu'était Jane finalement ? Un enfant ou un adulte ? Après tout, cela faisait 1200 ans qu'elle était sur cette terre. Etait-elle une victime ou un bourreau ? Son pouvoir redoutable venait quand même du fait que les habitants de son village l'avaient brûlée vive parce qu'il la soupçonnait d'être une sorcière. « Pauvre Jane. » pensa Félix. Pauvre Jane ? Venait-il d'avoir de la compassion pour ce monstre qui le faisait frissonner de terreur à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait ? Félix secoua la tête et se sortit bien vite ses idées de la tête.

Mais plus tard, dans la soirée, alors qu'il discutait avec Démétri, son meilleur ami, Félix ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cela. Il demanda donc à son ami :

\- Tu crois que Jane a peur ?

\- ?

\- Pedro, la nouvelle recrue, a comparé Jane à une gamine ce matin, devant elle en plus.

\- Hahahaha ! Et une recrue de moins !

\- Elle l'a simplement torturé. Mais, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression… Comme si… Cela avait changé mon regard sur Jane

\- Si tu me sors que tu es tombé amoureux, je vais paniquer

\- Idiot ! C'est une gamine voyons ! C'est… une gamine… Tu vois ? Comment ça se fait que je la vois comme une gamine lorsqu'il s'agit de séduction et que je la vois comme un monstre le reste du temps ?

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est !

\- … J'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important…

\- Mince alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'es pourtant pas du genre à te faire des nœuds au cerveau ! Allez, viens plutôt chasser avec moi ! Ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux ! Mes capacités de traqueur vont rouiller si je ne les utilise pas et toi, tu as apparemment bien besoin de prendre l'air !

Félix ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son ami avait raison. Après tout, quand on demandait au colosse de se servir de sa tête, il avait tendance à l'utiliser pour donner des coups de boule. Il n'avait jamais été intellectuel et se moquait ouvertement de tous ces gens qui cherchaient midi à quatorze heures. Que lui arrivait-il ? Oui, Démétri avait raison. Un peu d'air lui ferait du bien ! Et puis, la chasse avec le traqueur, c'était toujours amusant. Son ami repérait une proie et ils s'amusaient à lui faire peur jusqu'à ce que la proie se décide pour l'un des deux. En général, la proie choisissait Démétri… Ce qui était stupide car il était le plus cruel des deux. Mais son ami avait une carrure beaucoup moins imposante que lui, ce qui plaidait en sa faveur. Et si Jane jouait avec eux, qui la proie choisirait-elle ? Serait-il possible qu'elle choisisse Jane ? Ou même, qu'elle essaie de la protéger ? Félix secoua la tête ! Décidément, pas moyen de se débarrasser de ces stupides pensées ! Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était en dehors de Volterra. Il avait dû suivre son ami machinalement. Démétri lui fit signe : il avait trouvé leur proie ! Elle se trouvait dans la forêt. Bien, ce petit jeu allait lui changer les idées !

La proie en question, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, était un humain. Tant mieux ! Les humains étaient plus faciles à effrayer et beaucoup plus amusants. Leur rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère, leur visage qui se décompose et change de couleur, leur respiration saccadée… Oui, le jeu était prometteur. Démétri lui fit un clin d'œil et Félix comprit immédiatement : ils allaient jouer à « Promenons-nous dans les bois ». Ils commencèrent tous les deux par créer l'ambiance. Pour cela, ils commencèrent par marcher volontairement sur une branche cassante. Le bruit interpella la proie. Puis, ils s'approchèrent des oiseaux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'enfuir ces derniers. La proie commença à frissonner. Enfin, ils coururent à vitesse vampirique, près de la proie, pour qu'elle puisse sentir le courant d'air. Ca y est : elle était aux aguets ! Alors ils commencèrent à chantonner :

Démétri : Promenons-nous dans les bois

Félix : pendant que le vampire n'y est pas !

Démétri : S'il y était…

Félix : il te mangerait !

La proie se raidit ! Elle avait compris ! Elle commença à reculer, puis à courir ! L'instinct de survie ! Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard amusé ! La traque allait commencer ! Ils apparurent alors chacun, l'un après l'autre, près de la victime en lui faisant « Coucou ». La proie, à chaque fois, courrait irrésistiblement du côté opposé du vampire. Puis, après une heure de jeu, la proie semblait ne plus pouvoir courir. Mais sa réaction surprit Félix car l'humain dit :

\- Pitié ! Si je vous dis où j'ai caché la petite, vous me laisserez partir ?

\- La petite ? demanda Félix

\- Oui ! Je ne lui ai pas encore fait de mal ! Alors, vous me laisserez partir ?

Félix sentit la colère lui monter au nez. Il ne supportait pas que l'on s'attaque aux enfants ou aux jeunes filles. A la limite, concernant les jeunes filles, si c'était pour les séduire… Mais l'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes principes que le colosse. Démétri, qui connaissait bien son ami, utilisa son pouvoir et lui dit calmement où se trouvait la « petite ». Après tout, une fois Félix parti, il aurait tout le temps de s'amuser avec ce quadragénaire.

Félix se rendit à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué son ami et y découvrit une petite fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Jane. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même petite taille, le même corps tout frêle. Mais il y avait une grosse différence : l'enfant était terrifié ! Félix voulut se montrer rassurer mais il savait que sa grande taille et sa grosse voix n'allaient pas aider. Alors il s'accroupit et tendit doucement la main vers l'enfant en lui disant « N'aie pas peur ! Je suis un gentil ! Je vais te ramener chez toi ! ». La fillette, d'abord hésitante, accepta de lui faire confiance et s'accrocha à lui. Félix parvint à obtenir d'elle son adresse et la ramena chez ses parents. Après tout, elle ignorait qu'il était un vampire. Lorsqu'il revint au château, il n'en finissait plus de réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'était passé et de penser à Jane. Voyant son garde torturé, Aro vint le voir et lui demanda poliment ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Je me demandais, Maître, comment était le monde, du point de vue de Jane

\- Et pourquoi te demandais-tu cela ?

\- Parce que je viens de réaliser que Jane n'est pas qu'un bourreau. Elle est aussi une petite fille.

\- Je vois… C'est intéressant. Mais Jane t'a déjà montré un nombre incalculable de fois comment était le monde à travers ses yeux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, tu es d'ailleurs celui à qui elle l'a le plus montré !

\- Je… Je n'en ai pas souvenir

\- Si mais tu n'as pas fait attention, c'est tout ! A chaque fois que Jane te torture, elle te montre son monde. Rappelle-toi, que se passe-t-il lorsque tu as subi son pouvoir ? Que vois-tu ? Que ressens-tu ?

\- Je… J'ai peur ! Et, comme je suis à terre, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est anormalement grand.

\- Oui. Et ensuite ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être seul, que personne ne viendra m'aider. Que tout le monde peut me faire du mal. Je me sens vulnérable…

\- Voilà ! Tu viens de décrire parfaitement le monde à travers les yeux de Jane

\- … C'est horrible !

\- Oui… La pauvre enfant n'a pas eu de chance !

\- Je … Je vous remercie Maître ! Je… Je dois aller voir Jane !

\- Fais donc, mon bon Félix !

Sur ces mots, Félix se précipita vers Jane… et fut accueilli par une nouvelle décharge. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, contrairement à toutes les autres fois, il sourit en voyant Jane. Celle-ci fut si surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il encercla sa fine taille de ses mains gigantesques. Elle ne réagit pas non plus lorsqu'il lui dit :

\- Jane, j'ai enfin compris à quel point le monde était effrayant de ton point de vue. Mais, si le monde te fait trop peur, alors viens dans mes bras et je te montrerai le monde de mon point de vue.

A ces mots, Félix souleva Jane et lui montra comme le monde était minuscule vu de sa haute taille. Jane lâcha un petit rire surpris et… enfantin ! Mais elle se reprit vite en lançant une nouvelle décharge à Félix, ce qui la ramena à terre. Elle s'extirpa des bras du géant mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pas un sourire sadique exceptionnellement. Non, c'était un sourire heureux. Enfin, depuis 1200 ans qu'elle hurlait en silence, une personne avait entendu son cri de détresse et était venu à son secours. Oui, enfin, une personne avait vu le monde, le monde à travers ses yeux !


End file.
